


Lightning and Leaves

by Lizzl



Category: God of War (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Imprisonment, Infinity Gems, Magic, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzl/pseuds/Lizzl
Summary: After the invasion of Midgard Loki is imprisoned in Asgard. While freeing himself of the sceptre's magic, he realizes that this wasn't the first time his mind had been meddled with.-------------[In his dream he was wading through a yellow mist. From time to time he was able to hear echoes of voices, but he could neither figure out whose voices they were nor what the voices were saying. Everything from the path before him to the people around him were covered in yellow mist. But there was nothing but darkness and cold. Suddenly a voice, determined and fierce. "Boy!"] Excerpt from Chapter 1
Comments: 37
Kudos: 103





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limes_Parton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limes_Parton/gifts).



> Thank you Limes for beta-ing, love you like RLB!
> 
> The story is already finished and will be uploaded in the next few weeks. 
> 
> The chapter titles are all named after songs that inspired me while writing this. You can find the list of songs at the end of the story.
> 
> I own nothing but the idea and the order the words are connected.

When he regained consciousness, it was cold and dark. His throat was hoarse, but he did not know why. His arms were chained together and a muzzle was keeping his mouth shut. Slowly the memories returned. His brother, no, Thor, crown prince of Asgard, a large Midgardian city, the Chitauri. The mad titan. He now remembered a constant haziness and how he had been so certain that he had to kill them all and retake the Tesseract for its rightful owner, Thanos. A headache was forming and felt incredibly tired, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open to scout the room.

It didn't take him long to realise that he was in the All-father’s dungeons. Though he knew that Thor had taken him back to Asgard he couldn't quite grasp any memories of the time since then. It could have been hours or even days, weeks, months. Had he already been sentenced? Or was that something he should be expecting in the foreseeable future?  
Loki tried to lift himself up to go and lie down on his cell's bed, but he couldn't muster enough strength to get up. He just managed to shift onto his back and saw the bright lights before he gave in and fell asleep.

In his dream he was wading through a yellow mist. From time to time he was able to hear echoes of voices, but he could neither figure out whose voices they were nor what the voices were saying. Everything from the path before him to the people around him were covered in yellow mist. But there was nothing but darkness and cold. Suddenly a voice, determined and fierce. "Boy!"

He jumped awake. The voice had dislodged something. The voice seemed so familiar. Even though Loki was certain that he knew the voice he couldn't say who it belonged to. The voice called to something deep inside him. His shoulders tensed up as though his body was trying to tell him that something was wrong. His body had never lied to him. His thoughts and mind were a different story though. For years he had thought himself an Aesir prince.

He turned his gaze inside his own mind. He was shocked by what he found. His current thoughts seemed normal but his memories, especially those of the last month's, were clouded in yellow. The same yellow gleam the sceptre's aura had possessed. The one weapon he had used to command the Midgardians. Thanos had used the sceptre on him the same way he had used the sceptre. To form and shift some vermin's mind and will. But in this case, he had been the annoying lowlife. He, Loki, had been deemed unworthy of persuasion. Unimportant once again.

After having calmed himself, he started to fight the yellow clouds in his mind. No-one else would ever have reign over him. He tried to summon a wind to push the clouds away at once, yet they stayed in place. He tried to freeze the clouds and shatter them, but nothing changed. He tried to cast a spell to dry the clouds out, again nothing happened. He was getting frustrated.

Suddenly, out of nothing, he heard the voice again: “Boy!” Emotions sprang inside him. All of a sudden, he was sure he loved the speaker. But he had never loved anyone other than those he had deemed his family and none of them had ever called him boy. Frigg called him love when they were alone, Thor still called him brother, even though he now knew better, and Odin always only called him Loki. 'Strange', he thought, 'being called boy makes me relax.'

He tried to search for the origin of the voice and concentrated on the feeling it gave him. “Boy!”, the voice called once again, though this time it didn't seem to scold him. It seemed the owner of the voice was scared for him. He wanted to find them. He needed to find them! Whoever they were, they loved him and were afraid for him. A newfound stubbornness raged inside him. He would do everything in his power to feel so loved again. Once again, he faced the wafting yellowness. He knew that his magic was bound, but this was still his mind. No-one but him would claim this domain ever again.

Something jerked him out of mind and back into his cell in the All-father’s dungeon. A guard stood in front of him and was undoing the muzzle and his chains.  
“What generous notion has come over the king that he grants me, a lowly prisoner, to regain some dignity and movement?”, he asked with a sarcasm dripping tone and a sore throat.

The guard’s eyebrows hitched up. “You were told before, that you would only remain bound until after you stopped raging. You seem to have stopped, so I am removing your bounds. Do you not remember?”

He didn't answer but he got up from the floor and walked towards the small table where a pitcher filled with water stood. Loki filled a cup and emptied it directly in one big gulp. The guard had just passed the magical barrier that was now the only thing keeping Loki in, when Loki asked quietly, almost too quiet to be heard: “Would you be permitted to give me blanket? I feel very cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for spending you time reading this. It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment and a kudo.
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumbler as https://theklinaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> Chapter names:  
>  Chapter 1, Dream - Imagine Dragons
> 
> Using the proper terms for the places, the languages and the people of mythical places is confusing. I couldn't really find any description about how it is done properly so I am more or less going with my gut and what I have heard and read in pop-culture. So I will use everything as follows:  
>  Place: Jötunheimr - Asgard  
>  People: Jötun / Jötnar - Ás / Aesir  
>  Language / Adjective: Jötnar - Aesir  
>  I am aware that it is strange, from a linguistic point of view, to use the plural of the people for the language and adjective instead of the singular, but I think I heard Aesir used as an adjective before and writing about Thor's Ás physique just feels wrong on so many different levels. So I will just do as I please.  
>  I think that the language of the Aesir is often called Asgardian but for me that feels like "Netherlandsian" and "Denmarkian" and I think that's just wrong. But if you make a good argument for it to be something else I am willing to listen.


	2. Carmine

For three days he had been in his cell. At least it had been three days where he had been conscious enough to know where he was. Every waking moment he would spend trying to rid himself of the yellow mist. Sometimes he would manage to clear a section only to be more horrified of his own deeds. He had tortured, suppressed other beings. He had even threatened to rape someone. When he found out that particular piece of information his whole body had revolted at even the thought. 

When Loki started to remember his interactions with Thor, he cringed. Even though he had always been jealous of the stupid oaf of a god, he had always loved him in some way. Even though it had not shown in the last years, but he would give his life for the one he still thought his brother, despite everything. Loki would never deny that he was the god of lies and mischief, but he would not spread chaos among his loved ones unless he had a reason. Yet he had deliberately enraged the thunderer. 

The yellow started to drip more and more away until he had regained all of memories and had regained full control over his mind. At least he thought he had done so, but then he searched once more through his mind to find any hidden clouds and suddenly stood in front of a giant wall of yellow. Yet he thought his mind recovered bare seconds ago. He felt certain that all of Thanos' work was undone. He remembered his childhood in Asgard, his unending rivalry with his brother, his travels, part alone and part with his brother. He remembered finding ancient prophecies about his still unborn children. Still, if he thought about it now, those prophecies had claimed Sleipnir to be his son, too, and the eight-legged horse lived in Asgard. Sleipnir was in Asgard and served Odin. 

His head started to hurt. He felt confused. What was the wall of mist hiding? An uncomfortable feeling was spreading in his body again, so he retreated from the wall and focused on his cell again, only to find Thor in front of his cell. 

"I was beginning to worry. You seemed absent again. Are you alright, brother?"   
Loki scoffed. "I am locked in a cell after committing multiple crimes while being brainwashed and currently trying to free myself without any help. What do you think?"  
"Brain... Washed? Your mind was afflicted by the sceptre as well? But you were wielding it. Why would you wield a weapon that was damaging yourself? You are not that foolish."  
"I was only given the sceptre after I was its victim myself."  
"I will speak with the All-father at once."  
He answered with a snort. "Yes, Thor, do that. See what good it does." After that Thor left him quickly, sorrow shining in his eyes.

Like expected, Thor did not come back that day and Odin did neither come nor send someone to help him. He would conquer the wall in his mind by himself. He did not need anyone's help. Once again he tried to focus, but the wall was as impenetrable as before. He also still couldn't fathom what was beyond the wall. Then a thought hit him: Memories of the one calling him boy! He did not remember them at all though he was certain that he had met and known them since his body reacted with so many emotions towards it. 

He tried to concentrate on the voice, tried to recall what it sounded like, tried to hear it again. "Boy!", It called him again. Even though they sounded so fierce, a feeling of calmness he seldom felt spread throughout his whole being. It kept dripping through ever bone and every vein. Warmness flowed over him and love followed immediately. Who were they? 

An upcoming cloud of shadows formed a man between Loki and the wall. He was a few fingers taller than Loki and even more muscular than Thor. He seemed only a shadow, but now Loki was sure that the man in front of him was the one whose voice he remembered. He had to be! 

He took a step forwards and raised his hand to touch the shadow or chase it away. As soon as his fingers breached the figment the voice called out to him again, booming and deep. And in pain. "BOY!" Like through a giant's blow the wall crumbled instantly.

Memories flooded his senses but only one mattered right now. Shock paled his face and one short whisper escaped his lips.

"Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for spending you time reading this. It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment and a kudo.
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumbler as https://theklinaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> Chapter names:  
> Chapter 1, Dream - Imagine Dragons  
> Chapter 2 Carmine - Fewjar


	3. Empty

Rage filled Loki's whole existence. Even when the One-Eyed-King claimed to confess, he lied. He had lied about everything. He had made him forget. He had changed every piece of Loki. 

No. Not Loki. Atreus. Odin had been the one to use the mind stone on him first, before it had been forged into the sceptre. He took everything important from him, everyone important to him and imprisoned them, hid them away. He exiled his father, killed his wife, and bound his children. He didn't even know if they were still alive. 

Memories of his second, forced childhood were hazy, like memories of childhood tended to be, yet nothing explained why the lord of the hanged would do the same to Thor, his beloved son. Love and contempt for the god of thunder fought inside him. Everything felt wrong. Even his body felt wrong. He stretched his whole body, rolled his neck. Slowly the scars on his face started to reappear, his tattoos resurfaced. Better. Closer to his old self, but the storm of emotions and memories was still raging. Was was unsure of who he was now.

His thoughts shifted back to his father. Could it be that Odin had banished him to Jötunheimr? After all his mother, Laufey, was dead and the Jötnar had never claimed to be called Laufey. Odin had been the one who claimed the Jötnar ruler was called Laufey. Was is possible that Odin still thought his father the last of the giants? The bigoted idiot still believed a female not able to be more than a thorn in his side. Yet his mother had managed to lay Atreus' path for him and in the end had more or less started the events that led to Ragnarök happening earlier than the Norns had foretold. 

Yes! Ragnarök had been what caused his imprisonment on Asgard! They had lost and Odin decreed to have them punished like this. His family was exiled and his almost dead body had been turned into a babe and healed. With his mind erased had he been indoctrinated to follow the All-father's every word. But Frigg... Frigg was not Freya. Had Odin no shame that he called his new wife the same way all nine realms new he called his old queen? 

Atreus didn't even know if Freya was still alive. He certainly hoped so. He would have to find her after he had looked for and found his family. First he would have to free himself, but his magic was still bound. He had to come up with something. If travelling with his father had taught him one thing, it was that if you just tried hard enough, you could punch your way out of every situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for spending you time reading this. It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment and a kudo. I am happy that people seem to be enjoying this :) 
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumbler as https://theklinaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> Chapter names:  
> Chapter 1, Dream - Imagine Dragons  
> Chapter 2 Carmine - Fewjar  
> Chapter 3 Empty - Boyinaband (feat. Jaiden)


	4. Wenn ich tanzen will

Over the span of three weeks Atreus tried everything to break through the barrier that kept him in this cell. His magic was still bound and he knew that Odin did not intend to set him free again. Odin had to know that it was a possibility, that once he had freed himself of the one use of the mind stone, he could very easily discover the much older use of the stone against him. The paranoid bastard was not stupid after all. 

Thor had visited him a few times and by now Atreus was sure that the god of thunder did not remember the time before their second childhood. He did not even seem suspicious of the changes his supposed adoptive brother had gone through. He had commented on the tattoo though. “Since when do you have those markings, brother? Why would you need runes to improve your aim?” “I have always had them. Do you not remember?” Thor had looked at him with the same pity as the other times he had visited Atreus' cell. 

The longer Atreus was unable to break out the more anxious he got. He had wronged his family in not helping them and if his theory was true, he almost had killed his father. He had tried to kill his father. And he wasn't even quite sure what had become of his sons. He assumed that at least Fenrir was imprisoned somewhere. Brok and Sindri had forged Gleipnir, the unbreakable chains, long before Fenrir had even been born, just because of Odin's fear of the prophecy about Ragnarök. The dwarves had later been woeful about their work when they had met his son. They had gotten to know the pup and learned that he would not harm anyone, but the raven king had decided that those of Jötnar descent had once again gained to much power and were a threat to the Aesir. The lord of the hanged only realised to late, that most prophecies are self-fulfilling.

The had been wronged to often. They should have ended Odin when they had the possibility. They probably should have done the same to Thor when he came to their little hut all those millennia ago. But he was still uncertain about the thunderer. He would decide on Thor's fate another time. Right now every thought of Odin was filling his mind with rage, until a sudden clearness encapsulated him. Rage. Maybe rage was the answer. Maybe his thought had been right, and punching himself out would be the answer. 

His father had always had an ability that no god or witch had ever been able to bind. But how they tried. The Spartan's rage, the greeks had called it. Atreus knew, that he had been born with this power, even though he almost never had used it. He just needed to get a little angrier and than set everything free.

For the first time in this cell he did not try to calm himself. Before, he had assumed that he was stuck in this cell and anger would only worsen his situation, but now he saw the possibilities that the rage brought. He tried to recall every single misdeed towards his family. Every shady word Odin had ever muttered. All the manipulations. The imprisonment of his family. Soon his view was filled with hot red rage. He formed a fist and let the anger flow through himself. And punched. He punched through the sheer walls of his cell and as soon as the magical barrier shattered he felt his magic return. 

He was free! The rage was gone immediately. But he had to think quick and obscured himself from the gaze of others. It took him almost all day to flee the palace undetected and without raising a single eyebrow from the guards. Once he had left the grounds of the city, he allowed himself to breath. Soon he would be at the hidden gateway towards Jötunheimr. And then he would never again dance to someone else's tune. Every decision would be his to make! He vowed he would find and free his family. 

He put two fingers to his face and dragged them from the left side of his forehead down over his eye and cheek. His magic scorched through his skin, burning a blue mark, a promise, onto his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for spending you time reading this. It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment and a kudo. I am so exited that people are reading this and that some people are even subscribed. It makes me really happy. Thank you.  
> (And I'm sorry that I am only posting this chapter now, I intended to do that on monday but ended up being busy.)
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumbler as https://theklinaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> Chapter names:  
> Chapter 1, Dream - Imagine Dragons  
> Chapter 2 Carmine - Fewjar  
> Chapter 3 Empty - Boyinaband (feat. Jaiden)  
> Chapter 4 Wenn ich tanzen will - Elisabeth, the musical


	5. Let me go

Atreus had slight problems to find the hidden pathway. After the last time he had walked it someone must have done their best to keep him from using them. He was aware that the exact location was shifting with the seasons, but he had always been able to find the gate's hidden magic and use it to locate it. This time it was trickier. But he felt like his magic had become stronger with the resurfacing of his old memories and with that power he found what he was looking for. 

Soon he walked through the wide snow fields of Jötunheimr. The freezing cold was biting until he shed his rosy skin for skin of his mother's kind. Most certainly it would be wise to keep his Jötnar skin until he had seen the one Odin had claimed to be King Laufey, who hopefully would be his father. After his last travel to the ice realm its inhabitants might be tempted to kill him in his other form on sight. He had been on his way to the Jötnar palace for quite some time, but he had neither seen nor felt any Jötun. On one hand he wished he could have taken the Bifröst to Jötunheimr, but he also knew that only Heimdall would be able to sent him exactly where he wanted to go and asking or even begging Heimdall to help him would be almost certain death. 

So he continued to walk. And walk and walk. He was growing tired and his feet heavy. He had not rested since he escaped Asgard's dungeon. Atreus kept going and was starting to consider taking a break when he finally could see the ice palace on the horizon. He would continue.

A lot of the palace had changed due to the destruction he had caused with the Bifröst. Once he had reached the gigantic doors he was unsure of how to proceed. Should he venture inside or announce himself? Both had their advantages, but considering that he was trying to find someone and that he might need the Jötnar's help, he decided to make his presence known, and knocked on the ice gate. 

Suddenly hurried steps resounded and grew louder as the person making them drew nearer until the door was ripped open from the inside. A Jötun easily twice his size stood before him and looked at him with its piercing red eyes. Atreus figured, that the Jötun was waiting for him to speak, since the other did not.

“I am the son of Laufey and Fárbauti and seek an audience with your king.” The Jötun nodded and gestured him to follow. He was led through icy corridors deep into the castle. He assumed that the throne room had been relocated because of the destruction. On top of the frozen throne sat a massive Jötun. He was the same ruler he had already encountered, but only now he saw the scars on his forearms and the faint red tint on the left side of his face.

“Odinson, you dare to come here again?”

“You know as well as I do, that I am not Odin's son. But the lord of the hanged took that knowledge from me together with everything I knew. Only for a little while have I been able to see the truth and once again I vow to be better, father.” He changed his appearance back to his regular face, his tattoos visible and together with them, the blue mark, where his father had a red one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for spending you time reading this. It would mean a lot to me if you left a comment and a kudo. It makes me really happy that people still seem to be enjoying it. Thank you.
> 
> In the MCU Laufey is the king of Jötunheimr, but since it wouldn't make sense combined with God of War, I decided to give Odin one more bad trait that might be implied otherwise and that is sexism. He always thought that Laufey had to be a man, because why would a woman be able to stay hidden from him for so long? Stupid women. So he always assumed that Laufey was still alive and was the one staying in Jötunheimr.
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumbler as https://theklinaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> Chapter names:  
> Chapter 1, Dream - Imagine Dragons  
> Chapter 2 Carmine - Fewjar  
> Chapter 3 Empty - Boyinaband (feat. Jaiden)  
> Chapter 4 Wenn ich tanzen will - Elisabeth, the musical  
> Chapter 5 Let me go - Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger


	6. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

The Jötun in front of Atreus sat very still. His eyes were focused on Atreus' face, his self given blue mark. He stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, his gaze cold and unmoved. Then he stood up, walked towards Atreus and circled him.

“Explain yourself then.”

His heart got lighter. He would listen at least. He guessed that his fate would be decided afterwards. He really hoped that he was not wrong and this was indeed his father and not a Jötun named after his mother.

“During Ragnarök, after Odin defeated you, I thought you dead. The one eyed king made me an offer. He promised to not further hunt down my children. He would have me bend the knee to represent Jötunheimr's surrender but after that we would be free. Váli would need to stay behind, but my other children would be by my side. So I promised to comply, after my children were safe. Of course he raged and told me to bow then and there or otherwise I would not like the consequences. I answered I would swear my loyalty on my terms or he would feel the wrath of Jötunheimr.”

Atreus swallowed as he thought about what happened next. The day had been the worst in all his life and had held so many of his fears. Losing his father, losing his children. Losing his wife.  
“He executed Angrboda then. In front of our children. He trapped Hela. Jörmungandr was thrown through time by Thor. Fenrir tried to protect Váli and Narfi and charged at the Aesir, but Odin transformed Váli into a wolf, almost as enormous as Fenrir's wolf form. He took all consciousness from Váli's mind, his own child's mind. Váli couldn't stop himself and ripped Narfi apart. He had his men capture Sleipnir. He is using my son as a steed!”

The Jötun king was still circling him. He seemed to listen to the story, but did not show any emotion or reaction. Atreus stopped his recollection for a moment, but when the giant stopped in his tracks and looked at him, he continued.

“ I don't know what became of Fenrir and Váli, but I know that they are not free. I have not seen them since that day. They captured me. I was taken to a cave and bound by my own child's guts. Odin claimed that I might need some help coming to my senses and once I bended the knee, he would be willing to negotiate new terms. He had the audacity to make his own son kill his brother and then proceeded to act the benevolent king.

“They chained me, bound as I was, to a rock. Skadi called upon a poisonous serpent and bound it above my head. This way it would always drop poison on me. Sigyn refused to leave my site and tried to keep the poison away from me. Together we were imprisoned there for centuries. I for defying Odin and she for siding with me, her traitorous lover. 

“After a long time, when I thought I would be finally allowed to die, Odin came to us. He said that he had decided to use other measures to assure my cooperation. He said it would be easier to transform me and than heal me, since I was on the brink of death. He transformed me into a baby, healed my wounds and proceeded to take my memories. 

“I don't know what became of Sigyn since I never saw her again. I don't know where my children are and if they are still alive. But I know that Baldr came to my childhood home one day, when my mother Laufey was already dead, in order to kill the last giant in Midgard. He mistook someone else for them and I don't think he ever understood that the last giant of Midgard had been a female. So please tell me I am not mistaken in thinking you Fárbauti. Tell me you are Kratos, the last of the Greeks, the Ghost of Sparta.”

He almost jumped when he felt a big hand on his shoulder.

“Atreus,” the deep rumbling voice he had missed so much started, “we must be better, but he will feel the wrath of Jötunheimr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thank you for reading this story. I am so excited that people enjoyed this and I hope the ending is satisfactory as well. I would be super happy if you left a comment or kudos. 
> 
> When I was first writing this I intended for it to be much longer but then I hit a writer's block. The transition into the next part just didn't feel right and natural. I know where I want this story to go and I might be able to continue it in a second part eventually. But I thought that this part, this story, also works as a stand alone. Like I said, I intend to write further at some point, but right now doesn't seem to be the time for it.
> 
> For those who wonder how the title came about: While doing hours of research for this, I came across the fact that the names of Loki's parents could refer to the phenomenon of wildfire since his father’s name is “heavy hit” (which people interpret as lightning) and his mother's name is “leaves/needle”. 
> 
> I am aware that having Loki sleep with Odin seems like a wide stretch at first, and I do not enjoy the idea, but I have a few reasons.  
> 1\. Loki does a lot of stuff to safe his own hide. Including:  
> shape shifting into a mare, being fucked by a stallion and birthing an eight legged horse,  
> transforming into a fly to pester our beloved dwarf brothers into losing a bet because while being drunk he thought it a good idea to shave the head of Thor's wife Sif, who was known for her beautiful hair,  
> dressing Thor in a wedding gown, claim Thor is Freya and have him married to Thrymr (Þrymr ) king of the Jötnar to regain Mjölnir  
> 2\. Váli is both called Odin's son and Loki's son in Norse mythology.  
> 3\. Loki is a shape shifter that sometimes uses a female form and is able to conceive and birth children in those female forms. In the Marvel comics he is more or less genderfluid (unless I am completely wrong). Some days he asks Thor to call him sister, other times he wants to be called brother, sometimes neither.  
> Because of those points I thought it would actually make sense to have Váli be the son of both of them. And since Loki is the god of lies, a trickster and he likes chaos and control. Using a female form to maybe gain advantage over an enemy like Odin would be one of his easier tricks. He might not like the fact that Odin is the father of one of his children, but I think Loki loves all of his children.
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumbler as https://theklinaa.tumblr.com/  
> Chapter names:  
> Chapter 1, Dream - Imagine Dragons  
> Chapter 2 Carmine - Fewjar  
> Chapter 3 Empty - Boyinaband (feat. Jaiden)  
> Chapter 4 Wenn ich tanzen will - Elisabeth, the musical  
> Chapter 5 Let me go - Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger  
> Chapter 6 Sorry seems to be the hardest word – Elton John
> 
> (I am so sorry that the notes to this are as long as the chapter. Please forgive me.)


End file.
